glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Ulric
Ulric, known in Japan as Wolfrun (ウルフルン Urufurun), is one of Nogo's subordinates. His appearance is that of a wolf, and his character is probably based on bad wolves from fairytales such as "The Three Little Pigs" and "Little Red Riding Hood". He is actually a fairy named Ricky, known in Japan as Ururun (ウルルン). Abilities By smearing black paint onto a blank book, Ulric can cast an unhappy ending spell that casts an aura of darkness onto the world. This aura causes people (and occasionally bugs or pixies) to lose their will to live and emit Negative Energy, which he can collect and store in the Wheel of Doom to help revive Nogo. Ulric can also use various types of noses to create monsters called Buffoons to attack the Glitter Force. Despite primarily relying on Buffoons for combat, Ulric is a strong fighter on his own, as shown in Episode 20 and Episode 37. Appearance Ulric resembles a humanoid gray wolf with violet eyes, long white hair and a white bushy tail. He wears a blue leather, sleeveless biker's outfit with a high collar and chunky belt. Relationships [[Brooha|'Brooha']]: His colleague. Ulric looks down on Brooha and would rather work by himself than with her. Brute: His colleague. Ulric believes that Brute is stupid and doesn't want to work with him. However, the two share a love for Warubott, the villain of Superbott, so they enjoy playing with action figures together and they team up to pilot a giant robot Buffoon to fight the Glitter Force. Rascal: His superior. While Ulric pretends to look down on Rascal, the truth is that he's terrified of him and dreads being punished for his repeated failures. Nogo: His ultimate boss. Ulric's main goal as a villain is to allow him to revive so that the entire universe can suffer as he did at the hands of the other pixies in Jubiland. Emily: As Glitter Lucky, she was the first person to defeat him. Because of that, he has a deep-seated hatred of her and looks forward to fighting her in Episode 36. Kelsey: As Glitter Sunny, she beat him to the brink of death in Episode 20. Because of this, he hates Glitter Sunny as much as he hates Glitter Lucky. In Episode 32, when Rascal has him choose which single Glitter Force warrior to go against, he chooses Glitter Sunny. Personality He is easygoing, but can be quite cocky and arrogant when he does his work. He is also sometimes very impatient and irritated when he is provoked. History Ulric was originally a pixie named Ricky, but as the wolf who played the role of a fairy tale villain, he was mistreated by the other fairy tale creatures, until Rascal turned him into Ulric to serve Nogo. Ulric is the first one to attack the Glitter Force. After two episodes, Brute took over, and after all of the Glitter Force had awakened, Ulric, Brute, and Brooha would either take turns attacking the Glitter Force and gathering dark energy for Nogo, or else attack together. He seems to use the most Twilight Buffoons. He is once responsible for throwing away one of Brooha's inventions, when he throws away both of her invisibility cameras. In Episode 20, he fights Glitter Sunny, who defeats him, though he survives. He later specifically chooses her to get revenge for this when he decides to attack her while she's separated from the others. In Episode 37, he is purified by Glitter Lucky and turned back into Ricky. Etymology In one episode of the Japanese version, Wolfrun bought a book full of names and has his name on here (not knowing why it exists in there). His name means "Impatient, Violent, Liar" and "No one loves him so he loves no one back". It really bears his personality. His name also is a pun of his nature as a wolf. The name Ulric is both an English and a Teutonic baby name. In English, Ulric means "wolf ruler," while the Teutonic meaning for Ulric is "noble ruler." Trivia * Ulric has two main voice actors: Keith Silverstein (English) and Tomoyuki Shimura (Japanese). * Ulric often calls Glitter Breeze pet names seemingly for no reason, usually 'Princess'. * It is likely that he is the weakest of the Shadow Realm trio as they seem to get harder as they are introduced. * Ulric shows up the least of the trio. Gallery * Go to Ulric/Gallery References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfrun Category:Males Category:Male villains